beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 37
is the thirty-seventh episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Fed up with all the recent attempts by Zagart and others to acquire the Bladebreakers bit-beasts, the Saint Shields decide to take action. They challenge the Bladebreakers to a match at an abandoned amusement park at the outskirts of town. The Bladebreakers spend the night discussing the match, while the Saint Shields make one last training session and vows to fulfill their mission. In the amusement park's Wild West area, Mariam and Max are the first to engage in battle. The match goes back and forth as their bit-beasts take giant form and thrash about the Wild West saloon. It ends in a draw, and while Max laments his draw, Ozuma harshly asks Mariam if she is still aware of their mission. He also says that Joseph and Dunga are supposed to back Mariam up when at his signal. Max and Mariam go for another round. Over the course of it, Max's bond with Draciel makes Mariam realize she and her bit-beast Sharkrash share an equal closeness. Max's determination not just to win, but to fight for the return of Ray's bit-beast Driger culminates in Mariam's defeat. But she's not as upset as losing as she thought she'd be. Mariam realizes how much Max has taught her about treating her own Bit-Beast with respect, and how the determination of an entire team can overcome any obstacle. She says she feels confident that Max and the others are capable of protecting their bit-beasts, but Ozuma says that he doesn't think so. Major Events * The major team battle between the Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields begins. * Mariam now understands what Max told her about trust and bit-beast bonds in the previous episode. * Max defeats Mariam for the Bladebreakers. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V *Driger V *Sharkrash *Vortex Ape 2 *Vanishing Moot Featured Beybattles *Max Tate (Draciel V) vs Mariam (Sharkrash) = Max & Draciel Trivia *The part where the blades break the glass bottles was not shown. Gallery tumblr_oqj9cyzPi21w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqjb6eomOx1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqj1gfdJqU1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqj8e7axl61w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqj8e7axl61w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oqj8x0rmOW1w4q252o1_1280.png Mariam6.jpg Bladebreakers04.png Mariam20.png Mariam18.png Mariam17.png Mariam16.png Sharksah08.jpg Sharkrash07.jpg Sharkrash00000000006.jpg Sharkrash05.jpg 341752.jpg 341751.jpg MaxvsMariam.png Tyson459.jpg Mariam19.png x1080-Sqe.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1229633.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1345733.jpg Ray-Kon-beyblade-36753571-720-540.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1404467.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1405667.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1578667.jpg S02E37-180425_1.jpg S02E37_175524_1.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1719667.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1942633.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1944767.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1439500.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1520767.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1721333.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1960000.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_1962500.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_2023000.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_2074333.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_2078033.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_2081767.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_2101567.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_2117633.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series